dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Desch (Arcality)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Desch Watch and learn! Don't get your hopes up. Neutral One trouble after another, eh? Hey, maybe we can talk about this! Opponent level >10 higher than Desch I like a challenge! Here goes nothing... Desch has low health Get it together! I-I'm going to make it! Opponent has low health This isn't your lucky day, is it? I'll make it quick. Other Good luck; you might just need it! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Winning streak, here I come! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle We're going out of here with no regrets — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle May the best man win. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific That light...where do I recognise it from? — Warrior of Light You want a good fight? I'm your man! — Garland Sometimes you just can't avoid fighting. — Firion I've never been much of a fan of dictators. — The Emperor You've got determination - let's put it to use. — Onion Knight Nuh uh, no Void for me! — Cloud of Darkness Fight for what's in your heart - not your head. — Cecil Whatever you do, don't lose your sense of justice. — Kain Who's side are you truly on? — Golbez Finally, someone who's easy going! — Bartz You gotta go live a little instead of obsessing about that Void... — Exdeath I'd be careful with those swords if I were you. — Gilgamesh We all have a path to follow - we just need to find it first. — Terra Destructive, possesive...no wonder you're insane. — Kefka Guess that sword doesn't show off much of your ego... — Cloud Heh, I don't usually fight lovely ladies... — Tifa My mother's long gone; but you don't see me crying for her. — Sephiroth No need to get broody now. — Squall I prefer to fight up close and personal. — Laguna I won't waste your time. — Ultimecia Don't go running into things head first! — Zidane No one should even have that much ego. — Kuja I'll have to kick you down a knotch. — Tidus The myths are true - summoners are ''beautiful in their dance. — ''Yuna Let's see if you've still got it, old man. — Jecht I wouldn't mind you teaching me a lesson. — Shantotto You're fiery...I like that! — Prishe No whining now! — Vaan I don't need your judgement. — Gabranth You gotta loosen up a little! — Lightning I'll end you, and your reign of terror! — Chaos We decide our destiny - not you! — Feral Chaos If you really insist on fighting... — Cosmos This is just one of the paths we have to take... — Cosmos Warriors And the war rages on. — Chaos Warriors Battle Feel my steel! — when using Quick Slash Winds, carry my fury! — when using Aero This'll trip you up! — when using Sword Sweep and connecting This'll-g-gah! — when using Sword Sweep and missing Heaven's fury! — when using Thundara Take this! — when using Blade Fury Let's heat things up. — when using Fira Once...twice...thrice the score! — when using Thrice the Score Watch out; it stings. — when using Side Sting From the depths of the furnace! — when using Firaga This is my destiny. — when activating EX Mode Time to shake things up! — when EX Burst begins It's certainly steaming up in here. — upon imperfect EX Burst '''execution Man, I am on fire! — upon perfect '''EX Burst '''execution Haha, oh, no, you don't! — when activating '''EX Revenge What do you need? — when called as an Assist Victory That was nothing. — Neutral Bring on the rest of 'em! — Neutral Phew, that was a close one. — Finish with low HP I'm not biting the dust just yet. — Finish with low HP They don't call me Guardian for nothing! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Wait, I won? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) It was never really in doubt that I'd win. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Good...but not good enough. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I can't even protect myself... One trouble...after another... No! I can't stop now! Wait...what?! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I shouldn't have lost that... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I...underestimated this. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I...I'm no true Ancient. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes